


right now, i already feel found

by claudeandclair



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeandclair/pseuds/claudeandclair
Summary: it's you. it's been you from the start and it has always been you.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	right now, i already feel found

**Author's Note:**

> title from found from steven universe
> 
> happy valentine's day! i haven't written any long fics up to now so apologies if it's a bit messy :') hope you enjoy :D leaving a kudos/comment would make my day but no pressure!!

" _hey!! come to our reunion this sunday, okay? february 14, hope you didn't have any plans because we told you this weeks ago :) just a reminder, wouldn't wanna miss it! don't forget to bring a date ;)_ " 

said the message on brett's phone screen. he almost forgot about the reunion with his friends from music uni. not that he had planned anything for that day, he just plain forgot. maybe he'd attend, at least his valentine's day wouldn't be so lonely, eh? though, he didn't have a date to join him. 

_wouldn't be so lonely,_ _my ass._

another notification then pops up on his screen. 

" _hey brett, i was just driving home when ray texted me about the reunion. i completely forgot, whoops_ 😆 _will you go? also if you will, who will you bring_ 😏" 

" _don't text and drive, fucker._ " brett types. 

" _though, i honestly don't know. i want to go 'cause i wanna see them all but i have no one to bring_ 😫" he adds. 

he waits for a reply but doesn't get one. _maybe eddy finally got off his phone while driving,_ he thinks. brett decides to just practice in the meantime. 

a few minutes later, eddy arrives home and sprawls on their couch. brett puts away his violin and sits on the couch as well. _attempts to, that is._

"scoot over."

"make me." eddy lazily says, not moving from his position. brett then decides to poke his sides, laughter erupting from the both of them. 

"okay, okay, stop! i'm moving!" eddy eventually moves to one side so brett could properly sit. 

"so, are you gonna go to the reunion?" eddy asks. 

"i want to, though i don't know if we're required to have a date." 

"i wanna go too. i mean, we could just do it like old times."

" _oh?_ i mean, why not?" 

* * *

eddy and brett were two freshmen in uni, and they're at this wedding gig they're playing for. their friend's sister was getting married and they were gladly invited to play. 

the bride and groom have had their first dance as newlyweds and now all the guests were on the dancefloor, swaying to the mellow music playing from the speakers. brett and eddy were just sitting on their stools, packing up their violins and preparing to leave when their friend stopped them. 

"come on, it's my sister's wedding! don't be in a rush to leave. look, we're all dancing. join us, yeah?" 

they couldn't say no, and apparently they didn't know anyone else in that wedding to dance with, so there they were, swaying side to side, on the verge of laughing. 

eventually, brett started cracking up, eddy soon following. 

"bro, this is so stupid."

"i know." 

brett tried to compose himself but didn't succeed, same goes for eddy. 

they kept laughing, though their hands stayed on each other as they still swayed to the beat.

* * *

sunday came and brett and eddy were preparing to leave. they didn't wear anything too fancy, though they cleaned themselves up quite a bit compared to their usual night-outs. eddy lends his hand out for brett to take as he opens the car door when instead brett slaps it, going in the car himself, laughing. eddy acts hurt by the notion, huffing, though laughing as he comes around to go to his side of the car. he sits on the driver's seat, still letting out a few chuckles. 

"i mean, you gotta act the part, hey?" eddy teases before starting the engine. 

"it still feels so stupid so many years later, doesn't it?" brett admits, a smile on his face. 

"yeah, it does." eddy replies, mirroring the same smile on brett's face as he starts the engine and drives to the venue. 

* * *

they arrive a few minutes later, welcomed by familiar faces. conversation easily flowed, lots of _how's it going? what have you been up to recently?_ and other ways of catching up with their present as they also recall embarrassing and funny memories from the past. 

"so, you guys staying strong after all those years, hey?" their friend teased them in the middle of conversation. 

"yeah, sure. that's how you could put it." eddy confirms, brett nodding, a mischievous smile on his face. 

"that's good for you guys. not gonna lie, everyone kinda expected that, though." their friend admits, some others laughing and agreeing. 

"did you, now?" 

"yeah, you guys were and still are inseparable it's not even surprising." 

"you heard that, brett?" eddy nudges brett as he smiles cheekily. 

"sure did, _babe._ " brett teases, trying his best to not laugh at the pet name. eddy smiles back, raising his eyebrow in surprise, a pink tint rising to his cheeks. 

"so anyway, have you heard about…" their friends start more conversations, time quickly passing by.

* * *

the event was enjoyable, there were lots of activities and games that had been fun to do especially with their old friends. it was nice to see them again and have fun with them. after some enthusing activities, the event eventually dies down to a comfortable lull. the host plays mellow music in the speakers and encourages the guests to take their dates on the dancefloor for a dance. 

"may i have this dance?" eddy then lends his hand out once more, and this time, brett takes it. 

they go on the dance floor hand in hand, stupid smiles on their faces as they position themselves to start swaying. 

and maybe it was the feeling of comfort from all the nostalgia which made this dance feel different from before. the way they're in close proximity, swaying from side to side to the slow rhythm, with brett's hands on eddy's chest and eddy's hands on brett's waist, it felt _different_. 

brett looks at eddy, and eddy's looking at him too, his eyes full of something eddy has never seen before. and brett sees it in eddy's eyes, too. it's sparkling, like it's full of wonder. they break from their gaze, sharing a tiny chuckle, both slowly flushing with color. 

eddy then decides to place his arms around brett's neck, and brett follows suit, resting his forehead on the other's. and as they sway from side to side, in their own little bubble, they realize something. 

_it's you. it's been you from the start and it has always been you._

then eddy holds him a little closer, wraps his arms a bit tighter, and brett looks at him again. and no, it's not just wonder he sees. he sees love in eddy's eyes, and what he sees with his own eyes, is eddy.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand then basically they kissed after all that 🥴 
> 
> also, yeah. i really haven't written anything as long as this in quite a long time so i really don't know how it went. i am trying to get back into writing lol so you tell me!!
> 
> also sorry if there are any grammatical errors haha 🚶
> 
> anyway a shameless plug for a [collab on wattpad](www.wattpad.com/story/256696059)  
> me and my dear friend wrote quite a few months ago that we're finally uploading! tune in every tuesday and saturday when we upload :D
> 
> okay soz for the long note, hope you have a good day!!


End file.
